Sweetly Cruel
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: "Um sorriso maldoso, mas feliz, brinca em seus lábios todas as vezes que ele se lembra disso.Tão docemente cruel, como um anjo apaixonado deve ser." Dastiel. Cass/Anna, Dean/Anna.


**Aviso: **Dastiel, Dean/Anna e Cass/Anna. T por motivos de linguajar. 4x10.

**Disclaimer:** Sim, SPN é meu e eu estou lucrando rios de dinheiro com eles. Aceitem isso, losers. -n

* * *

**Sweetly Cruel**

_This is the last goodbye_  
_These broken dreams have been resigned_  
_Here's to our last goodnight_  
_These broken dreams have been resigned_

Às vezes, a única coisa que ele queria era ficar sentado em um lugar quieto apenas para conseguir pensar um pouco. Mas aí ele se repreendia porque tinha obrigações a fazer e era proibido pensar em alguma coisa.

Estava confuso. Ver Anna pela primeira vez em tanto tempo fizera com que sentimentos esquecidos fossem trazidos à tona. Algo mudara dentro dele, como se realmente ver que ela estava bem o deixava melhor, e então ele se lembrava que tinha de matá-la e se sentia como... Como... Não sabia como se sentia! Sabia que era apenas uma coisa sutil, bem ali no fundo do coração. Não como o sentimento incandescente que fazia seu coração palpitar irregularmente quando ele estava com Dean, mas como um machucado incômodo: você sabe que está ali, você sente incomodar, mas, se parar de prestar atenção, você acaba ignorando.

E então as imagens de Dean e Anna se beijando vieram à sua mente e o sentimento que revirava-se dentro dele parecia ter ficado mais furioso, como se o simples fato dos lábios de ambos terem se tocado fosse o motivo do Apocalipse. Mesmo que não aparecesse em seu receptáculo, sua alma estava coberta de revolta e dor; sua graça, e disso ele tinha certeza, deixara de ser branca e estava beirando o vermelho sangue e tudo o que ele queria era socar a primeira coisa que aparecesse em sua frente. Ciúmes.

Ciúmes de Anna, de Dean. Principalmente dele, aquele bastardo filho da puta. Porque ele sentia algo por Anna, e droga, era óbvio nos olhos de Anna que ela também sentia algo por Dean. Um desejo desesperado e ardente faiscava nos olhos dela quando ela olhava para Dean e, Cass, com um orgulho um tanto idiota, repetia para si mesmo em sua mente "_mas não é amor_". Como se amar Dean fosse uma espécie de mérito estúpido que ele tinha, uma garantia de que o louro o amaria também, embora isso não fosse certeza. Revirou os olhos com desgosto.

Amá-lo significava sentir e sentir significava que sua humanidade estava vindo à tona e para um anjo isso não era bom, não era nada bom. Sentir é apenas um passo atrás de contestar e contestar levava à queda... Como Lúcifer caíra, como Anna caíra... Por amor. Idiotas, todos os três. Castiel por se deixar pensar em coisas tão aleatórias e cogitar a ideia da queda, como se já não fosse ruim o bastante que sentisse, e Lúcifer e Anna por terem caído. Droga.

Às vezes, a única coisa que ele queria era ficar em um lugar quieto apenas para conseguir pensar um pouco. Mas aí ele se repreendia, porque pensar implicava em sentir e sentir doía, dada as condições em que ele se encontrava. Castiel não era um masoquista, não gostava da dor, mas a aguentava. Porque talvez valesse à pena a dor, quando pensava em Dean pelo menos, pois tudo era compensado pela imagem daqueles olhos verdes maravilhosos quando Dean o olhava e pelo som de sua deliciosa voz grave quando este lhe dirigia a palavra. Porque Anna podia até ter dormido com Dean, podia até ter roubado o coração do homem por uma hora ou duas, mas era Cass quem detinha o direito de dizer "ele é meu" (até mesmo tinha uma cicatriz para provar, não que Castiel se orgulhasse disso) e ele sabia que ela sabia disso. Porque Anna, ah Anna, ela jamais seria como Cass. Jamais seria tão doce e tão intensa quanto ele, mesmo sendo humana. Jamais seria o que Dean precisa e o que ele ama. Cass é o que ele ama, o que ele tem mas não sabe que tem e o que ele quer, mesmo achando que não.

Um sorriso maldoso, mas feliz, brinca em seus lábios todas as vezes que ele se lembra disso. Tão docemente cruel, como um anjo apaixonado deve ser.

* * *

**N/A:** eeeeeh *-* fanfic de episódio random, mas tudo bem. A música é do Lacuna Coil e se chama The Last Goodbye. Não sei o que tem a ver com a fic, eu só... gostei dela. Adoro o Lacuna Coil.


End file.
